


Words from the stars

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: Gamora and Ronan publish children's books.Peter has stories in his head.





	Words from the stars

**Author's Note:**

> An old tumblr prompt by Staubengel with the topic "writer and editor"

“This guy's the worst,” Ronan complained to Gamora. "I have to admit, his story is fascinating but did he ever learn how to use proper grammar? No, he didn’t! What is he, 12? When did we start to publish books _by_ children? I’ve always thought we publish books _for_ children.“

“Quill’s 34, not 12,” Gamora answered patiently as started to pick up the papers Ronan had thrown on the floor in his anger. She knew his temper-tantrums and how to deal with them. “And his grammar isn’t that bad, I’ve read this story. I’ve also read his other stories.”

“Oh, he has written more? Can’t wait to edit it,” Ronan grumbled sarcastically. He kneeled down and started to help Gamora. “How much more?”

“Four more stories.”

Ronan wanted to throw the papers he had just picked up into the air again. “Four? He has written five stories about that Star-Dork even without knowing if anyone would publish it? Your friend’s an idiot.”

She nodded. “He is, but he didn’t write them down because he wanted to publish them. These stories are his life, his mother started to tell him space adventures when he was young, and he continued to develop them after her death. He needs them out of his head. It was my suggestion to send them in. ”

“I don’t care.” Ronan never cared for the motivation people had to write. He edited them, he didn’t need to know any heartwarming reasons.

“He’s coming over today.”

“What?! When?”

“Actually, I don’t know.” She gave Ronan the papers to sort them. “I’m going to call him.”

Gamora went into another room to call her friend at the moment as someone knocked at the door. Ronan went to open it. The most beautiful man was standing in front of him.  
It was Peter, Gamora’s best friend, who he had recently met when he had visited her at home. And with whom he had spent an unforgettable night, even Ronan had never called him back because he had never found the time to do it. He was always working.

“Uhm… hey, Ronan,” Peter smiled awkwardly. “I’m here for Gamora.”

“She’s on the phone.”

“Yeah, no, she’s not. Since I’m already here, I didn’t accept the call.”

“… You’re Quill.”

“Well, yes, I am. Hey, nice to meet you. Again.”

Ronan growled softly. This was going to be an awkward publishing process for Peter’s stories about the Legendary Star-Lord. “I’m your editor.”


End file.
